


The Usual

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash100 AU Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Malia is a terrible barista, but she always gets Kira's order right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Written for AU prompts #4 'Coffee Shop' and the 'free' square at Femslash February Trope Bingo.

Malia was in the middle of taking a customer’s order when a woman barged to the front of the line and interrupted her. “Excuse me” the woman said. “But I ordered I decaf soy latte and you gave me a cappuccino.”

Malia gritted her teeth. She hated it when she got orders wrong. Mostly because it meant she had to apologize. “I’m sorry” she said. “Would you like me to make it over for you?”

“I don’t have that kind of time” said the woman. “Just give me a refund.”

Malia sighed and dug into the cash register, returning the woman’s money. Then she turned back to the customer who she had been with when she was interrupted. “The usual?” she asked.

Her customer nodded. “One blueberry scone and a hot chocolate coming right up” said Malia with a smile.

When the customer got her order, she smiled at Malia and said “Don’t let that bitch get you down. You always get my order right.”

Malia blushed. “Thanks, Kira” she said to the customer. She didn’t share the fact that this was because she was majorly crushing on Kira.

Kira smiled wider. “You even remember my name” she said.

Kira moved to leave the counter, then turned back around. “Malia?” she asked.

“Yes?” said the barista.

“Do you want to go on a date some time?”

“I’d love that” said Malia, grinning from ear to ear.

“Great” said Kira.

As Malia watched Kira walk away, she felt her mood lift.


End file.
